Amor, Frustración y Locura
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Emily era-al igual que todos sus compañeros países-un reflejo de su gente, un reflejo humano, al serlo podía, tal como los humanos, tener sentimientos alegría, tristeza, frustración, orgullo podía llegar a enamorarse y a odiar. Y si uno hace tonterías estando enamorado y las consecuencias llegan a ser graves, con ella provocarían grandes desastres, al estar enamorada de aquel ruso.
1. Chapter 1 Contradicción

**Amor, Frustración y Locura**

**_Capítulo 1: Contradicción_**

N/A: Ya sé que debería estar actualizando otras cosas en lugar de andarme metiendo en más lío, pero ya saben cómo son estas cosas, a veces uno no se puede resistir. ¡Además cumplo con mi promesa de no dejarlos! …Así que no me maten. Aunque no me gusta mucho emparejar a estos dos países me dio por hacerlo esta vez, puse algunas nyo, como Emily, porque si no con tan pocos personajes femeninos tendría que ser todo yaoi, lo cual no me desagrada, pero también me gusta el hetero, aunque no lo parezca… Además quiero aventarme con géneros que no he escrito en FF.

**Renuncia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3 Ñe, también los hago míos, todos son mis novios .!

**Advertencia:** El fic es M, tal vez no se note mucho al principio, pero estará fuertecito, además contendrá algunos recuerdos amargos y géneros Slash y Slash Female, en otras palabras, aparte del hetero hay un poco de yaoi y yuri, lo digo por los que no gusten de cualquiera de estos géneros. Comento de paso que no soy demasiado constante al pasearme por aquí, así que tal vez tarde en actualizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo empezó en tiempos de la segunda guerra, Emily tenía las dos malas costumbres de llegar tarde y nunca aceptar sus errores, como ese día. Sus compañeros sabían de antemano que llegaría tarde, luego ganarían la batalla con más bajas de las necesarias -por su causa- y ella no aceptaría que así era; después, al llegar a su casa, se pintaría como la heroína y su gente le creería, porque así quería hacerlo. Sin embargo ese día pasarían más cosas que simplemente eso, Emily se enamoraría…

Ella nunca había pensado que se fuera a enamorar de Iván, el ruso era guapo, pero hasta ahí llegaba la cosa; daba miedo y no era muy cuerdo. Sin embargo ese día él fue para ella lo que ella misma nunca fue de verdad…

Lo acompañaba mientras convencía a Italia de unirse a los aliados y terminar de una vez por todas con ese infierno que se llamaba guerra. La italiana aun se resistía, no quería dejar solo a Ludwig. De pronto Iván le tomó por los hombros bruscamente, se acercó peligrosamente con un aura violácea desprendiéndole de sí.

― ¿Acaso prefieres morir junto con él? Da~― la muchacha temblaba entre sus manos, y la norteamericana experimentó una sensación extraña en que quería separarlos, casi no soportaba que estuvieran tan cerca.

El ruso le susurró otra cosa al oído a Feliciana, ella abrió los ojos con expresión aterrada, Estados Unidos quiso saber qué era lo que le había dicho, porque fue lo que la convenció. No tenía ánimos para pelear, no discutía con Inglaterra, su mirada se notaba vacía, pero ahora al menos estaba del lado de los aliados.

Emily preguntó a Iván, luego de terminar de liberar cierta zona del dominio nazi, qué había sido lo que le dijo a Italia para convencerla. "Mientras no lo dejes solo él sentirá que puede y debe poderlas todas, ya están en desventaja, y él no descansa hasta destrozarse, no podrás conservar de él ni la despedida. Si no lo detienes tú misma, solamente lo hará su muerte" aquello fue su respuesta, mientras su mirada se perdía en el dolor, lo hacía por ellos también. Nunca creyó poder encontrar algo así en sus ojos.

Más tarde siguieron con la batalla, las cenizas les manchaban dejándoles de color gris y la sangre secándose les dejaba manchas marrón. Lo detestaba, no sólo lo atascado que se sentía su cuerpo al terminar el día, si no lo demás, la muerte, el hambre, todo lo que causaba la guerra, sin embargo ésta era a veces muy práctica, a veces podía menguar el hambre, darte un lugar en lo alto y el dinero que necesitaras y era cierto que era excitante la cercanía con el peligro, pero eso no superaba lo doloroso de la muerte a su alrededor y el calor quemante de los cañones rosando su piel, no, no lo suficiente como para no preferir sobre ello jugar cualquier cosa en su propio hogar. Pensaba en ello, añorándolo cuando le lanzaron una granada.

Entre la sorpresa, el cansío y el susto, no alcanzó a reaccionar, sólo cerró los ojos. Al rato de ello sintió el amplio calor, pero no era del fuego de la explosión, sino de los brazos de quien la había apartado de ello y la cubrían protectoramente.

― ¿Estás bien, Emily?― ella asintió con la cabeza, se encontraba muy aturdida.

―Sí…, no me pasó nada― entonces el ruso sonrió aliviado, pero al apartarse, ni él ni la americana supieron por qué, pero ésta se aferró a él.

Iván se quedó quieto hasta que Emily lo soltó por completo y regresaron al cuartel luego de eso, ya que aquella granada fue el último golpe desesperado que da un pájaro herido a su verdugo, un grito agónico…

Desde entonces ella comenzó a tener ansias por verlo, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al pensar lo que significaba ese nombre "Iván". Soñaba con el tacto de sus manos y la calidez de su abrazo. Sin embargo lo miraba de lejos, la guerra no era un escenario adecuado para el amor. Feliciana lo había comprobado, a la mala, y ella no quería cometer el mismo error. Cuando terminó la guerra tuvo una esperanza para poder decir lo que sentía, pero enseguida vio a Bielorrusia llegar y abrazarse a él susurrándole cosas que no parecían exactamente de una hermana menor.

Pronto notó que ella era… ¿cómo decirlo? Obstáculo, más que competencia, obstáculo. La americana decidió que la mejor opción era alejarlos con una técnica sutil, ya que de otra forma sería atravesada por el cuchillo de la eslava cien veces antes de siquiera lograr nada. Fue amistosa con la albina a pesar de lo arisca que era la mencionada con ella, y procuró conseguir todo el poder posible, luego de la guerra, así, ni Natasha ni nadie podría oponérsele. Fue ese el momento en que todas las potencias contendían por el primer lugar, y ella e Iván fueron los que terminaron en la competencia más reñida.

Los roces desde entonces no cesaron y ella no sabía cómo acercarse, aunque había logrado alejar a Natasha de él, y luego a Yao, que simplemente había continuado cerca. Pero eso parecía empeorar las cosas al ruso no le había hecho gracia que le quitaran parte del contacto y pactos comerciales y políticos, ni con su hermana, ni con la nación oriental; por lo que le tomó mayor rencor a la americana, que con cualquier motivo se acercaba, así fuera éste de conflicto.

―La odio― le decía a su hermana mayor, quien se debatía entre permanecer con él o acercarse a la U.E.

―No sabes por qué lo hace, igual y se ve obligada― le respondía la ucraniana comprensiva, él negaba con la cabeza.

―No, ella misma no negó que sus superiores no eran la causa de sus actos, ya ni siquiera necesita más poder, ¿Para qué lastimar más y a tantos? ¿Qué busca con ello? ¿Quiere destrozarnos? ¡¿Por qué?!― Las lagrimas caían de los ojos violáceos cual cascada y Sofía le abrazó desesperada, quería consolarle…

Pero no sabía qué decir, así que le abrazaba fuertemente mientras él lloraba humedeciendo la camisa de su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto la estadounidense se sentía horriblemente estúpida al proceder de esa forma, pero es que no aguantaba, le causaba tantos celos que alguien se le acercara la volvía loca, ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no podía ser ella quien estuviera con él?! Por qué no era capaz de acercarse y decirle que lo amaba, por qué no podía ser ella la persona que él amara…

El trato entre ellos no pasaba más que a ser cada vez más y más mordaz, veía impotente como la mirada del ruso se endurecía al chocar contra la suya, bloqueada por el orgullo y oculta tras los cabellos que caían a su rostro con su broche desacomodado.

―Oye, Emily, ¿Por qué haces esto?― le preguntó por tercera vez el más alto.

―…―y de nuevo ella no fue capaz de responder.

Esta vez alejó a Vietnam y a los gemelos coreanos del albino, así como ya había apartado a los bálticos y a todos los países que pudo, incluso a su entrañable amiga Rumania y Moldavia, Viorica no tuvo opción y a su hermanito pequeño menos, el chico apretaba su bufanda, la llevaba siempre, y de alguna forma, por mucho que ésta terminara manchada de marrón y negro siempre volvía a la inmaculada blancura original.

― ¿Qué pretendes, Emily?― le cuestionó de nuevo, ―porque no lo entiendo―la americana se marchó sin decir una palabra odiándose, y provocando lo mismo en el contrario, y al volver la vista observó la ancha espalda del ruso y a Sofía llegando a consolarle.

Temblaba mortificada de impotencia y desesperación. Entonces decidió que la apartaría de él y se esforzó todo lo que pudo por ello y sonreía triunfante cada vez que lograba acercarse más a su meta, mientras Iván apretaba los puños y temblaba de ira.

Ese día se levantó de la mesa de reuniones furioso y salió de la sala desconsolado por dentro e iracundo por fuera, no, no podía quitársela a ella también, a Sofía no, haría lo que fuera, pero no le iban a quitar a su querida Ucrania, NO.

Dentro de la sala se respiraba un ambiente incomodo, Francia había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del ruso y por tanto adivinó que las cosas se pondrían feas. Intentó decir algo, pero, como acostumbraban, Alice le dijo que dejara de molestar.

― ¡Deja de molestar tú!― le replicó más fragoso que de costumbre, la británica se exaltó, mas antes de poder responder Francis continuó ― ¡Tú no has sentido el dolor ni la consternación que él!― la chica torció la boca, quedándose callada un momento, pero al ver que el francés iba a ir detrás de él replicó.

―No vayas tras él como princesita, por favor, Francis.

― ¿Irás tú?― le cuestiona el galo.

―Sus sentimientos no son mi problema… ni el tuyo― le dice secamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer.

Bien, espero estén disfrutando la lectura, más adelante se comenzará a poner medio cruel, no sé si se nota, no me gusta ser demasiado caótica en primeros capítulos :P  
>¿Merece algún comentario?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos

**Amor, Frustración y Locura**

_**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos**_

**Renuncia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3 Ñe, también los hago míos, todos son mis novios .!

**Advertencia:** El fic es M, tal vez no se note mucho al principio, pero estará fuertecito, además contendrá algunos recuerdos amargos y géneros Slash y Slash Female, en otras palabras, aparte del hetero hay un poco de yaoi y yuri, lo digo por los que no gusten de cualquiera de estos géneros. Comento de paso que no soy demasiado constante al pasearme por aquí, así que tal vez tarde en actualizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Sus sentimientos no son mi problema… ni el tuyo― le dice secamente.

―Deja de decir tonterías, Alice, tú te comportas como si ni siquiera tus propios sentimientos fueran tu problema, ¿Por qué no arreglas eso primero con mon Petite Emily?― la inglesa sintió una gota de sudor frío al escuchar a Emily cuestionar a qué se refería el francés, al cual le lanzó una mirada de odio, ―ódiame cuanto quieras mon amie, pero dile a quien amas lo que sientes, ella tiene derecho a saberlo.― la inglesa temblaba de ira y nervios…

―Alice…― se quedó estática mientras Francis salía de la sala, sin alcanzar ya a Iván, pero dejando a las dos angloparlantes a solas. ― ¿Eso es cierto?― le costaba creerlo, pero la mayor no respondía y se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Emily se acercó de pronto sin ningún cuidado a su extutora.

―Y-yo…― la menor la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló para que la viera de frente.

―Siempre te mostraste tan fría que esto parece irreal, Alice― la americana acercó la mano que tenía atrapada por la muñeca y la puso en su cintura mientras acorralaba a la mayor contra la pared. ― ¿Y me amas a mí? No a la niña de hace años que encontraste en un continente para ti desconocido, a mí, porque he cambiado, ¿sabes?― Alice quedó paralizada.

―…― La menor le asió por la cintura y la besó sorpresivamente mientras la inglesa sólo temblaba, quería que se le abrieran los ojos a la inglesa.

― ¿Serías capaz de tocarme y dejar que te toque como las mujeres que ambas somos? ¿Y de amarme tal como soy ahora, y no como fui, o sigues encerrada en el pasado, Inglaterra?― la mencionada sentía que le faltaba el aire, la menor empezaba a besarle el cuello mientras le repetía la misma pregunta "¿Me ves como niña o como mujer?", le llegaba el aliento a la oreja haciéndola temblar, sintió la mano de Emily deslizarse por su muslo levantando al mismo tiempo su falda.

― ¡Basta!― exclamó crispada, la menor la soltó enseguida y ella no supo si tal vez se arrepentiría, porque al instante tuvo miedo, miedo de perderla. ―Sí, es cierto que fue de esa niña que eras de quien me enamoré, que te sigo viendo de esa forma, pero… puedo llegar a amarte como eres ahora― la representante de Estados Unidos arqueó la ceja con una expresión no muy convencida.

― ¿Incluso podrías perdonarme por la independencia?― La británica se exaltó ante aquello, y luego de un rato meneó en negativo tristemente la cabeza.

― ¡Pero concédeme estar a tu lado, Emily! Déjame ser tu apoyo, sentir que me necesitas, como en aquel entonces, aunque sea muy distinto, incluso te conviene, seré tu apoyo, en lo que sea― la menor le miró dudosa y soltó

― ¿Incluso si amo a alguien más?― fue otra estaca al pecho para Inglaterra, pero asintió. La abrazó de pronto y afirmó una y otra vez, aferrándose a ella.

―Sí, incluso si es así, Emily, incluso en ello.― Lloraba, ―incluso en ello porque antes temía que volvieras a herirme y ahora ya no hay nada que temer… ya lo has hecho de nuevo― Eso le caló más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero ahora tenía una aliada, alguien que también sufriría como ella en esa situación de no poder alcanzar a quien amaba, alguien que se sacrificaría por ella.

―Gracias… Alice.

Al tiempo que eso pasaba el ruso había llegado totalmente abatido con su hermana mayor.

― ¡Sofía!― la mayor se sorprendió con el grito y un abrazo lleno de angustia.

― ¿Rusia, qué pasó, por qué estás así?― el menor se aferraba a ella atormentado.

―Te quiere separar de mí, ¡ésta vez quiere quitarte a ti de mi lado!― ella no supo que decir, simplemente lo abrazó, como tantas veces, sabiendo que estaba condenada, que Emily e Iván tendrían que pelear en su casa y la herirían, quisieran o no, que la UE y el acuerdo Aduanero que tenía con el menor iban a entrar en mutua contención, y fuere cual fuere el resultado ella no podría encontrar nada conveniente.

Entonces susurró lo que tanto aliviaría al menor, sin importar si era verdad o mentira.

―No me separaré de ti.

Y sin conciencia ya, buscaron sus labios y los fundieron en un beso, un beso que les decía y repetía esa última frase, agregándole un "nunca".

Pero Emily tampoco se rendiría, se había esforzado tanto ya, que al ruso le pareció una verdadera amenaza y comenzó a tomar medidas extremas…

― ¡Pues no me importa lo que digan todos ustedes! No permitiré que Estados Unidos y la Unión Europea hagan lo que les venga en gana con Crimea, ni con ninguna parte de Ucrania, comercialmente o en el aspecto que sea.― dice el ruso exasperado.

―Tampoco nosotros dejaremos que hagas lo que te venga en gana Iván― responde la norteamericana ácida, ―no creas que tomar el territorio de Crimea será un acto impune de tu parte.― Alice le secunda y el ruso pregunta cuál es su problema, quien argumenta que con ello tiene nuevas posibilidades económicas.

Francia y algunos otros países llevan en la mirada una expresión de disgusto, pero nadie protesta, Emily ya se ha puesto peligrosa, estaba furiosa debido a que el albino se le había adelantado, ahora quería alguna venganza y parecía que el eslavo sería expulsado del G8.

― ¡Hazlo, Emily! ¡No permitiré que me separes de Sofía! ― Aquello le dolió hasta lo más hondo a la más joven, la cosa se tornaba personal. ― ¡Anda, Emily, expúlsame, por mí está muy bien! ¡Así ya no tendré que soportarte más! ¡Porque ya no puedo hacerlo, porque…! **¡Eres a quien más odio!**

El más alto salió por la puerta y enseguida la chica se derrumbó, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Inglaterra la sostenía para que no cayera al piso y sintió una lagrima caer sobre su mano antes de que Estados Unidos fuera corriendo tras él. Su voz sonaba furiosa, pero la inglesa supo que estaba herida y fue tras ellos también, mas alguien la retuvo.

― ¡Déjame en paz, qué más quieres! ¡¿Acaso no descansarás hasta destrozarme por completo?!

― ¡Es que te equivocas! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué la quiero lejos de ti?!― el ruso paró en seco, así que en verdad era así, esperó la respuesta que salió atorándose entre los dientes rechinantes de la americana. ―Estaba celosa― el ruso le voltea ver confuso y observa sin creer las mejillas sonrojadas de la menor. Sin embargo aquello no hace más que enfurecerle más.

― ¡¿Crees que voy a creer algo así de ti?!― Ella le mira sorprendida, ―eres buena actriz Emily, pero ni con ese cuento ni con ninguno te dejaré de odiar. Y si es que casualmente es verdad eres la más grande de las estúpidas.

La chica le jala de la bufanda y luego del brazo, no se iba a quedar así, no iba a ser rechazada en su primera confesión sin llevarse nada. Toma al más alto de la gabardina y le planta un beso, que enseguida él rechaza, ella lo impone a la fuerza y a cambio él la muerde, le sangra la boca.

― ¡Espera, Iván!― le llama ella habiéndose separado de él por el dolor, pero aun quiere impedir que se vaya. ― ¡Si quieres ódiame, véngate de mí cuanto gustes, pero déjame estar a tu lado! ¡Véngate de mí en tu misma cama s…!― un puñetazo que la tira al suelo y el resto de su sangre de la herida anterior escupida directo a su cara.

―Quédate con eso perra, ni siquiera más venganza que ésta te mereces. No sé cómo es posible que creas que voy a tener en mi cama a semejante puta y escoria. ¿Quieres que te lo deje más claro, que te patee o algo más para que me dejes ir lejos de tu abominable cara?― la muchacha está llorando, llorando con verdadero desconsuelo.

El ruso se va dejándola moreteada y sangrando en medio del pasillo. A Inglaterra la había detenido Francia tiempo suficiente como para que a penas en ese instante pudiera llegar, ya no ve al ruso, pero sabe que fue él quien le hizo eso a Emily, quiere ir tras él y la norteamericana la detiene, se echa la culpa.

― ¡No lo defiendas sólo porque estás enamorada de él!― La menor se sorprende, ―lo acabo de descubrir― la de cabello largo toma la cara masacrada de la otra entre sus manos con lástima, y poco después la lleva a la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota Final: Gracias por leer, ¿merece algún comentario?


End file.
